Anything But Ordinary
by thegrumpyfangirl
Summary: During her sister's third year, Petunia Evans finds a time turner and is thrown back in time. While there, Petunia feels a weird draw to the boy known as Tom Riddle. She finds her opinion on magic forever changed as she struggles to find her way home,but will she return or will the embrace of the future Dark Lord draw her too far? Rated T for now but will change if you guys ask.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter as much as I wish I did….This is a time travel fan-fic and I'm aware that's a little overdone so I will try to make it something a little more original.

Chapter one:

Petunia was ordinary. Her blonde hair was dull , her face narrow, teeth a little too large, and her eyes a plain blue. Nothing was extremely remarkable about her. That was the conclusion that everyone drew as they saw her follow her younger sister around the wizarding world with her eyes narrowed and upper-lip tightened at the surrounding freaks. That's what she referred as them to in her head anyway. Freaks. Magic Freaks. And now her parents expected her to "support her sister". The whole idea was absolutely ridiculous.

"Tuney…the store's this way.' Lily had stopped in front of Flourish and Botts.. Which was apparently the book store and was now looking at her sister with concerned eyes."My transfiguration book is next on the list."

Petunia scowled at the red head. "How am I supposed to know where you freaks buy your books?" She stormed toward the entrance and collided with a blonde boy...her cheeks flared up immediately. How could she had been so clumsy?

"Watch where you're walking mudblood." He spat, shoving past her.

"Ignore him, Tunia" Lily said walking into the door.

Petunia stared at the ground where the now long gone blonde had dropped his… pocket watch..or compass. She stared harder at it, before lightly picking it up and placing it gently in her dress pocket, all the while twirling the hourglass center.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Lucius was having a bad day. First his father had been grilling into him about the arrival of the Dark Lord then that stupid mudblood had bumped into him and finally the time turner was missing and he was sure that muggle was responsible for its disappearance. He bet 100 galleons he'd never hear the end of this. Avery Malfoy was not a forgiving man. Nor was the Dark Lord more obviously. He didn't want to be at the end of that man's wand. He'd seen the work he'd done on a few order members and it wasn't a pretty sight.

"Ho, Malfoy!" Severus, a lower classman second year, yelled behind him. "Where you headed?" The boy asked, black hair falling in his eyes.

"To find a mudblood. She took something of mine." He grunted, detached. He hoped the boy got the message and went somewhere.

"I'll help. I'm looking for my friend,Lily. We could help each other." He smiled.

"Lily, the Gryffindor you run 'round with?" Lucius questioned, eyebrows raised in question. This boy clearly had no clue how Hogwarts worked yet. A Slytherin and a Gryffindor associating with one another was almost laughable. Yet, here was the little grease ball who had befriended the red headed muggle.

Severus remained silent but nodded at him, clearly ashamed. Good. He should be. "Better watch yourself, somebody might think you a blood traitor. I'm afraid I can't help you find your little mudblooded witch. I have more important things to do with my time than support your bad habits." Lucius stormed off without another word to the boy.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Petunia followed Lily store to store, paying very little attention to what her sister was looking at. She was way to focused and the gold...watch she had found. That's what she had decided on it being. A watch. It made since. The center held an hourglass, which told time. She figured the freaks had some way of reading it. She had consistently been playing with the center, twirling it round and round. She found it to be fascinating, unlike all the other weird stuff her sister had shown her; this was beautiful. It was as if it called to her.

"Tuney, are you listening to me?." Lily questioned. Her brows furrowed, at her sister. "What is that?" She reached for the chain in her sister's hand.

Petunia grabbed tighter. "It's mine! Don't touch it." She closed her palm around it.

"I've never seen it before. Where'd you get it then, huh?" The red-head had crossed her arms angrily. "If you wanted to learn about magic you could have asked me instead of stealing something, ya know."

Petunia's eyes narrowed. How dare she accuse her of being a thief? Petunia had never stolen anything in her life. Lily thought she was jealous of her. She thought she was better than her because she could wave a wand and make things disappear! "I didn't steal it! I found it lying on the ground!" Petunia stomped her foot. "And I could care less about what you freaks do! I was gonna give it back to the boy who dropped it!" Of course that wasn't true. She didn't want to give it back. She had grown a little possessive over the object during the few hours she'd had it.

"Okay then, hand it here and I'll give it to Malfoy myself." Lily said reaching for the chain again, grasping it between her fingers, she felt a burning sensation up her arm and jumped back.

"Tuney, I don't think you should have that." Lily said, frightened. "Why isn't it burning you?" She asked, looking at her sister's hand. Which she noticed had become a deep pink color from the heat of the necklace.

Petunia looked down at her hand and widened her eyes. The necklaces heat had spread up her arm and now she felt as though she was on fire. Petunia let out a blood-curtailing scream as a green light shot from the necklaces and surrounded her. She heard Lily's voice, crying, then she saw green. It felt as though her body was ripping itself out of her skin. A ringing filled her ears, screeching in her head and she felt herself fall Slowly, then her body jerked into a dark black void.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of an alarm could be heard distinctly in the background. Petunia focused on it, daring it to come closer. People were surrounding her, she couldn't see them but she felt them. She heard the hushed whispers. "Concussion" they said, "Multiple fractures, punctured lung. She never saw it coming." Saw what coming? Where was she? She couldn't move. She couldn't speak. "Too many war injuries to hold her here. Wool's was kind enough to open their doors for anyone under eighteen, poor girl." Petunia screamed in her mind. What happened? Where was she? War injuries? "Right in time for the new year." Wrong. It was August. Almost five months from January. She hadn't been here that long. It was all too impossible. "Welcome to 1943, sweetheart." Petunia felt her heart drop. The hourglass watch flashed in her mind. Time seemed to stand still. No. How? She tried to fight the weight pulling her down. A wave of tiredness hit. But she couldn't sleep. Not now. Sleep eventually won over.

Luck, they had called it. The very fact that she had survived being mauled down by the truck. Luck. There was also the fact she was staying in an orphanage. Mrs. Cole, the matron of the orphanage, whom often left Petunia there in the small dark room alone only disturbing her to bring her a book or a meal was usually a quiet, calm reserved woman. Today was different. was nervous and fidgety. She stared at Petunia for a while before speaking. "We 'aven't anywhere to move ya." She paused and took a breath. "So, as unfortunate as it is, you'll be sharing this room with Tom. He's gonna be here this Summer. Should be here today sometime." A boy. She was going to share the room with a boy. "The boy 'asnt shared a room with anyone for as long as he's been 'ere." The old lady croned, twiddling a piece of twine between her thumb and index finger. "He won't bother ya none. I'll see to it. He usually stays at school with that Dumbledore."

Petunia knew that name. Headmaster Dumbledore. The old man from Lily's Freak school. "Dumbledore? Headmaster Dumbledore?" She croaked her throat still horse. paused her ramblings to look at the frail girl laying on the cot. "Professor, I believe. For a private arts school. The boy got a scholarship." Art school. That was similar to her family telling everyone Lily went to an all girls school out of town. How many Dumbledore's could there be in any case. It had to be the freak, and this boy Tom. He was her way out of here! She'd found a new hope to get home.

0o0o0o0oo

Sorry for the long update wait and the short chapter! I will be posting Tom's entry for his pov later today! I had a bit of a case of writer's block but I'm back and plan on finishing the story!


End file.
